


Komahina Mix

by nagitok



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Called a mix because ya never know what you're gonna get, Each chapter is a random one shot, Fluff, Healing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitok/pseuds/nagitok
Summary: A collection of one-shots migrated from my Wattpad. Various settings and situations, always Komahina goodness.Planning to update eventually.





	1. Beach Party

Quiet. It always went quiet when he entered the room. He had that effect on people, the worthless scum. Even after everything. The fire. Spear. The program. The reset. Waking up. Despair. Hope. His mind was jumbled, the restaurant was loud. It was so _loud_. Music playing, voices talking, dishes clattering. They loved to meet here. It reminded them of their get togethers in the virtual world. But so much _despair_ happened here. He doesn't get it.

His hand grew cold, and his heart rate fastened at the sight of _Hinata-kun_. He was powerless around him, a worthless dog before a god. He was Hajime Hinata, and he was also Izuru Kamukura. He was the Ultimate Hope, beloved by all, and in possession of a multitude of talents. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be in his presence. He was miserable filth who Hinata pitied, wasting away weeks in a cold lab working to make sure he woke up with the others. Working so he could be saved. His throat was dry now, brittle pale fingers trembling against his green coat, watching as Hinata laughed in the company of Souda and Mioda. He wished he could hear him, he wished it wasn't so loud. _What made Hinata laugh? What made Hinata laugh? I want to make Hajime laugh._

He balls his hands into fists and approaches the table, grabbing a chair near Hinata. The metallic grating irritated him, his lips curling into a smile of faux confidence as he greeted him with a _Good morning, Hinata-kun!_

His chest is pounding. Why was it so difficult to talk to him now? Why couldn't he be the stupid, worthless, insignificant reserve course student? No, he was. _But even he has his worth, you stupid, worthless, piece of trash, hiding behind your luck like a maggot. _"Morning Komaeda." Hinata says, pulling him back with a blink. Nagito laughs dryly, his throat raw. He has to say something. It was like a broken fountain in him, overflowing with love and obsession for Hope, talent, and luck. The others had long grown tired of his ravings, but Hinata had the sublime kindness to tolerate him. However, even now, he knew the topics were growing tiresome; he had nothing to talk about. _Worthless, single-minded scum, clinging to your luck and undeserved title of "Ultimate"_. "Hintata-kun, you are so kind to welcome me here, rather than turn me away..." Nagito settles on, his natural hand raised wistfully as his prosthetic drew lazy circles on the table. "Don't say things like that." Hinata says, avoiding looking at him, eyes darkening. "You always say weird stuff."

"Would it make you..."

He freezes, changing his phrasing.

"Ah, I am sorry, Hinata-kun. I will stop saying... weird stuff." he laughs, a silver finger drawing figure 8's. Mioda and Souda continue their conversation - a beach outing. It was stiff and awkward, no doubt from him treading upon them. Nagito's eyes fall to the table. The restaurant was loud. _Scum. Trash. You killed yourself, you planned it and worked so hard but they wouldn't let you remain dead._

"We never really got to enjoy the beach, y'know?" Souda says, a hand rubbing his neck. "Sounds good." Hinata approves with a reassuring thumbs-up. "Yes, Hinata-kun. Last time... there was a murder." Nagito says with an asthmatic laugh. Nobody joins him. _Worthless, talentless, hated. _"That's why we're having another get together!" Souda says indignantly, pointing a finger at Nagito. "Does the small animal killer have to come to our party?" Mioda asks. "Yeah, he does. If you're going to let me be there even though I wasn't even in your class, then he has to be there too." Hinata leans back in his chair and turns to him. "Right, Komaeda?"

His pallid eyes blink. "Ah, you would invite me? I'm honoured!"

"Stop it!" Hinata says, his eyes darkening. His eyes. One natural, one unnaturally red. "When are you going to stop talking like that?"

"Like how, Hinata-kun?" Nagito asks with a smile. He knows, but he still asks. He laughs, leaning into the table, his prosthetic finger still running along it in figure 8's.

"Like... you know, 'oh Hinata-kun! Give me hope, tell me about hope!"

Though his hands were cold, Nagito could feel his cheeks burning up. Even Hinata appeared to avoid his gaze, his face equally flushed. "You don't... like... listening to me? I disgust you?" Nagito asks, his fingers no longer making circles or figure 8's, but now folded across his chest. It doesn't help the cold. The ceiling fans whirring above them are also a nuisance. Thank goodness he has his coat because he's _so cold. _"No, I didn't mean that. I just... meant like, you're so self depreciating and-"

"I annoy you?"

"No! You don't! You're fine, Komaeda! You're perfectly fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes!"

"I'm boring?"

"_Dammit Komaeda!_" Hinata raises his voice. Everyone is staring. The restaurant is no longer loud. "Talking to you is exhausting sometimes."

_Worthless. Boring._

_"_I'm sorry, Hinata-kun." he says, his voice raspy and low, attention on the worn scratches indented in the table. Hinata raises a fist to his mouth in an unconvincing fake cough, and like himself, he was avoiding eye contact. "Look, just show up, okay? Because I invited you, so you better be there. We're meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Nobody throws parties like the 77th Class!" Mioda says with a laugh. "Whoo-whoo!" She runs off, leaving Souda to awkwardly make his own exit. "Yeah, I gotta go... do stuff for the beach party." he said, standing up to leave. He is alone with Hinata. Another smile. "Even after I frustrated you so much, you still want me to come? I could wet myself with happiness!" Hinata is still avoiding looking at him, not that he cared much. In fact, he was used to it. _Miserable, disgusting, white like phlegm. _"Yeah, but also please don't... mention any bodily fluids or functions like that, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Nagito hugs one of his pillows, his breath and the humming of his cottage's A/C unit right outside his window the only things he can hear. He didn't deserve to be invited to that beach party. His nails dig into the pillow. His nails, outgrown and disgusting. _Outgrown and disgusting_. Like everything else about him. His hair, his physique. Nagito swallows. Hinata asked him to stop being self depreciative, but never mentioned what he wanted Nagito to become instead. He'd gladly become whatever, if only Hinata would ask. _I'd do anything for him. I would die for him. I already have._

His chest is sinking, heart twisting. Nagito lets go of the pillow and sits up. He creeps over the side of his bed, albino blond curls falling over his eyes. His natural hand reaches under the bed, blindly searching for a small, flat object.

Nagito sits back up after finding it, raising his prosthetic hand to flick the hair out of his eyes. It is a sewing kit. _Sick and disgusting_. He rolls back the ends of his boxers, exposing the long pale scars across his thighs from years ago. They were surrounded by smaller, fresher, scars and scratches. He swallowed again, removing a pair of small scissors from the kit. He wished he had an explanation for why he would cut himself this way. Maybe to induce bad luck so he could avoid it later. Maybe to punish himself for existing. Maybe, not even something so romantically depressing like that. Yet it was impulsive, and oddly soothing. The scissors weren't even that sharp, not at all like the ones that inflicted his large scars. Rather than making clean cuts, they dull pair would create jagged ones where the blood would pool into small red beads on his skin. He bites his lip from the sting. He continues cutting, temptation trumping pain.

Either from good or bad luck, there is a knock at his door. Nagito leaps from his bed, rushing for his sink to clean the scissors and his wounds. "I'm coming," he calls, voice cracking while he disposes of a bloodied tissue. He smoothes out the legs of his plaid boxers, hoping to look a touch presentable, his heart racing from the imagined scorn if they saw his _sick, rotten _habit.

Opening the door, he is greeted by Hajime Hinata. "Hey Komaeda," he says. "Wanted to say hi. I was walking by, and... wanted to say hi." He smiles at the realisation that he repeated himself. Nagito joins him with a bright grin, arms across him again. He feels cold. "Hinata-kun, you're so kind to worry about scum like me."

"Do you honestly think that way about yourself?" Hinata asks. His hands are in fists, it makes him uncomfortable. "Yes, I do." Nagito answers, hands now resting on the door and pulling it a touch more closed. "Because... I mean, you're rated above some other people I know." Hinata says, releasing his fists to fold his arms as he leans back.

"Ah, and that is why you are Ultimate Hope instead of me! You made time to visit me and cheer me up."

Nails are digging into the door. _Disgusting, pale, gross, sickly._

"Stop." Hinata says, looking away. He is blushing now, arms still crossed. "Don't... don't praise me like that."

Nagito laughs. "Was that weird of me? I'm sorry. I just feel so much love for the hope you embody and repre-"

'I don't matter that much, alright?" Hinata interrupts. "You put me on this pedestal and I don't deserve it. I'm not that great."

"Oh you are, Hinata-kun! You were a worthless reserve course student, yet you survived the killing game and even helped us complete the program, and live again. I can not think of anything more wonderful than overcoming that despair."

"S-shut up!" Nagito is no longer smiling. _Useless scum, you've pissed him off_. Hinata was now looking directly at him, Nagito leaning into the door. His focus was on the path behind Hinata, anything to avoid looking at him. "Do you even like me, Komaeda?" Hinata asks. His throat went dry. "Of course I do..." he says with a swallow. "I know you think you do, but I mean. Do you like me, or my talent?" Nagito shakes his head. "I like your everything, Hinata-kun." He _whines_. _Annoying._

Hinata is still staring. _Outgrown and disgusting_. _He finds you disgusting. _"Anyway," Hinata says, unfolding his arms to adjust his tie. "Don't forget. Beach tomorrow, alright? We're meeting at the First Island beach. You know the one. Around two. Just wanted to give you an update." Nagito nods. "Because you're my friend and I invited you and you have to be there."

"Of course, it will be the highlight of my day!" Nagito says. His throat is still dry, freezing hands grasping the door knob as leans into it. "Good." Hinata says. "Great. Okay." He was avoiding looking at him again. "Um... bye, I guess." he added. "Good night." Nagito says, his head resting against the door, pale curls falling where ever they please. "Yeah. Bye." Hinata said, turning away. Nagito watches him walk to the end of the path and closes the door once Hinata is safe in his own cabin.

Closing the door behind him, Nagito collected the scissors from his sink and sits on the floor.

* * *

Being on the actual Jabberwock island is _weird_. With the presence of other people, it feels smaller and louder. It's _so much louder_. It's also not as _perfect_ as it was in the Neo World Program. This was the same beach where Nagito had stayed with Hinata until he woke up, yet it felt _off. _He imagined this was what it would be like to visit a place you had only ever seen in a photograph, or on TV. _He didn't belong here_.

Everyone else had already shown up, Nagito avoiding them to go sit under one of the parasols that Koizumi, Tsumiki and Saionji were pitching up and down the beach. Upbeat pop music was playing from a boombox Mioda had brought. The smell of barbecue and hotpots wafted through the beach, along with the accompanying sizzle. He closed his eyes, regretting his decision to not bring a book with him. "Hey," reopening his eyes, he was greeted by Hinata again. He's sitting beside him in a cherry blossom printed swimsuit. It's cute. He's cute. "You made it." he says. Nagito nods. "I would never turn down an invitation from you." he smiles.

"Nice." Hinata says. None of them speak. The wind is loud. "What do you want to do then?" Hinata asks. ".... Hmm, what would you like to do? I would rather entertain you." Nagito says, grinning at him. "Swimming." Nagito sits on the sand, pulling his knees in. "Ah, I'm not sure. There could be a rip tide, or a shark attack, or–"

"Or none of those things could happen." Hinata says. "Because," he waves a hand, his eyes to the sky for a moment. "You're with me, and Izuru has Ultimate Luck too so it'll be cancelled out."

Nagito blinks, another smile on his face. Hinata clearly doesn't believe that, but Nagito does. "Alright."

"I'll protect you." Hinata adds to convince him further. Nagito blushes, pulling his knees in tighter. Hinata stands up and offers his hand. _His kindness is wasted on you. _Taking his hand, he stands. _Never forget, he finds you boring._

"Hinata-kun," Nagito says, gripping him tightly. "Yeah?" Hinata said, letting go of him and walking towards the water. "Um, you have Ultimate Luck. So how many other talents do you think you have?" he asks. "I don't know, Komaeda. And I don't care." _You're boring him._

"Hinata-kun, you used to worry about what your talent was. But now you have too many talents to count. Isn't that funny?" Nagito smiles, a raspy laugh following. "Not really."

_You're so boring._ "Of course, I wasn't being serious. I'm sorry." _Boring. Boring. Boring._

"Did you know it takes about three minutes of submersion for a human to drown?" Hinata stops and turns to him. He has _that look_ on his face again. Nagito wants to ask him about it, but before he can, Hinata says, _Um, okay. _and continues towards the ocean. He's not holding his hand anymore. There is distance between them. _I have to entertain Hajime_.

They reach the water, clear and blue, pulling in and brushing around their ankles. _I have to, or he'll hate me._

The water is up to their waist now, the saltwater burning his thighs. "I don't know... what to do." Nagito admits aloud. "Same thing you do at the pool." Hinata says. Nagito frowns, his arms at his side in the water. His thighs are still burning. "I also don't know what to do at the pool." Hinata raises a finger in thought. "We could just talk." Nagito looked back to the beach where he could see the others. He is alone with Hajime. "Do you feel better now? No more impeding luck anxiety?" Hinata asks. "Yes, because you're here." Nagito says, causing Hinata to look away again. _You disgusting, boring, piece of trash_. "Cool." Hinata says. His heart is pounding and sinking. He's still cold. Hinata is looking back at the beach where the thirteen _others_ are. What are they anymore? Former classmates? Former terrorists? Friends? He doesn't know what to think of them. Hajime is his favourite. "Hinata-kun, you have done so much for me. And," Nagito swallows again. "Why didn't you leave me dead?"

"What?" Hinata coughs, seemingly having choked on his own spit. "I told you in the funhouse I was dying, and after we got out, I worked so hard to make sure I died. But you undid all of that." Nagito laughed, leaning in closer to him. "Don't get me wrong! It was a beautiful display of hope! But it feels... wrong. I should have stayed dead." He laughs again, raising his left arm. "You even gave me a new arm, you went the extra mile to make sure I was free of despair. But I don't feel worthy."

"First of all, that was because of Souda and Naegi, not me."

"You know what I mean." Nagito says, looking down into the blue water. "I couldn't bring everyone back but leave you dead. Nobody deserved that, especially not you."

"Everyone hated me."

"I didn't."

Hinata crosses his arms. "I never could hate you, Komaeda. I don't know, I just..." Hinata's face went red. "I like spending time and talking to you. Even if I don't understand you, I want to." Hinata's voice trails at the end, almost drowned out by the wind around them. "Look, I've been dealing with some personal stuff. But for now, I want to hang out with you."

"Okay." Nagito smiles. "Thank you, I was hoping you would, so that means a lot."

"Yeah." His face is still red. "Because you're weird, and I know no one ever knows what you're talking about. But you're also caring, and you get me, and you like dogs." Hinata crosses his arms again. "So don't put yourself down so much. And just relax, and be yourself." Nagito laughs. "When you say stuff like that, that's why I feel most comfortable around you."

He wades against the tide to be a little closer to Hinata. With a grin, he asks him the timeless question. "So, Hajimeme Hinakura, do you like boats?"

Hinata splashes him, Nagito laughing with sea salt on his lips.


	2. Tuesdays

It's Tuesday.

Makoto Naegi put them up to this, even when half of the group protested. Yet he insisted, and convinced them (he's _the best_ at convincing).

Nagito is with Group B, which consists of himself, Koizumi, the Imposter, Saionji, and Tsumiki. It's weird being only one of two men in the group, especially when the other man is one you almost killed. _Weird weird weird, it's so weird._ Not only that, but the group sessions are _so awkward_ because he really doesn't belong here. He sits in a chair and they all sit in a circle and he _keeps his damn mouth shut_ because he can't take away this precious time from the others. The others who really _need _therapy. Like Tsumiki who cries her heart out, sharing her night terrors and episodes of insomnia. Or Koizumi, who shares that she remembers how she would exploit people. Because who could expect a cute freckled redhead to be a Remnant of Despair, drugging and torturing; all for the sake of taking explicit photographs of them. What did Komaeda do? Cut off his hand? _Who cares. _One of the counselors asks if he has something to say, but he simply shakes his head with a smile. He can feel his nails digging and scratching at the scars on his thighs. He wonders if he is bleeding. He doesn't care. After all, the others _really need_ this time, and their struggles are worse. So for another hour, he'll shut up. Because Tsumiki is _crying_ about the time she slowly stuck needles in someone's eyes and that's more important than anything Nagito has to worry about. _You useless, piece of garbage_.

Arms are folded across him. The room feels cold. Therapy is _good _because it gives people the _hope _of feeling better. Everyone is so _hopeful _for feeling better and redeeming themselves. _So why don't I...?_

He watches the clock on the wall. It has been sixty minutes, and everyone gives their heartfelt good byes, separating into groups of friendly chatter. No one really talks to him. _Why would they?_

The hallway is quiet, except for a speaker looping the same easygoing song every time he comes in. It reminds him of something that would play in a spa. It's purpose is to relax.

He passes by Hajime Hinata, who is here early. He's in Group C - the one for the five "survivors". If he hadn't have attempted suicide, would he be in that group with Hajime? Would he want that? Is this good or bad luck? Hinata says _hey_, and Nagito can't help but smile. _I should be dead._

Hinata is sitting on the floor of the hall, playing a game on a handheld laptop-shaped device. Nagito continues to grin, as he says _hello_, a hand raised in a friendly wave. "Are you done for today?" Hinata says, his brown and red eyes transfixed on the screen. Nagito sits beside hm, he has no where else to be. But only now, does he realise his mistake. "Yes, ah, Hinata-kun, it was rash of me to think I could sit beside you, wasn't it? I wouldn't want to-"

"I'm just playing Pokemon." Hinata says. _Scum, annoying scum._

"Ah, forgive me, I'm not too familiar with that game. I'm not as cultured as you are."

Hinata scoots a touch closer to him, almost close enough so that they are touching. _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting. _Nagito's nails are at his thighs again. He doesn't care. Hinata shows him the screen, a menu with a list of six brightly coloured monsters. They all have silly names, as though deemed so by a child, such as "Bubbles". _You're so adorable. "_I'm trying to fill my pokedex with perfect IV shinies... it..." he looks down at the screen again, his shoulders slumping. "Keeps it from being boring."

"Do you like games?" Nagito asks him. _Do they make you happy? Do they remind you of Nanami? Do you hate me? _"Yeah," Hinata says, avoiding his gaze and keeping his eyes on his handheld. "They're fun." He adds, voice trailing to a mumble. Nagito can't help himself and impulsively leans into him. His pale finger tips run along his jeans. They're cold. _Don't touch him._

Nagito speaks. It's _vomit, _overflowing from his _disgusting_ pale lips. "Hinata-kun, do you miss Nanami?" _Did you love her?_

"I think we all do." Hinata says. "And she is the one who got me into gaming." _He hates me_.

It's the same as always when he's alone with Hinata. It's _awkward_. Talking to Hinata is _difficult_. Nagito stumbles to his feet, leaving Hinata on the grey berber carpet. He _ruined _everything. The relaxing music that he thinks belongs in a spa is still playing. Hinata is looking up at him, the game quiet from being paused. "Komaeda?" Nagito nods, ignoring his cold sweat. "Sit with me." Hinata offers. "If you want, would you like to? We can just-"

"I know we can 'just sit and talk'." Nagito says. "You always offer that to me. You're so kind to bother talking to me, and I appreciate it. But you don't have sit around and be bored with me." He laughs. _So boring._

Hinata looks _confused_. "Because isn't it what you like? You're always quick to complain about anything else." Hinata says. And he's right. _You're_ _so boring. "_If you want to do something else, just say so! I don't have to be the one deciding everything all the time." _His talent is wasted around you. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Nagito sits again, his head buried in his knees as white curls fall around him. It's comforting. The spa music is still playing. It's supposed to sooth but it _doesn't. _It's burning in his head like a thousand small insects. It's _too loud. _He moves back closer to Hinata. "Hinata-kun, we could talk about therapy." Nagito offers. "If that's what you want, sure." Nagito swallows, his face is flushing. _It's not about what I want._ He laughs, cold hands over himself, while looking down at his own bony and metallic fingers. He turns to Hinata with a smile. "What do you talk about in therapy?"

Hinata closes the laptop-like handheld. "Komaeda! That's private!" Nagito blinks, it's shocking to him that Hinata is upset. He seizes the opportunity to gently remind him. "We're not allowed to talk about the others' experiences, but we can talk about our own outside of–"

"I know the legal part, but I mean, that's _private_."

Nagito slumps forward, hugging his knees. "I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. I suppose I assumed we could share something like that." Hinata leans back, running a hand through his dark hair real quick, completely un-tousled and returning to the same hairdo he always has afterwards. _So unlike my own hair_. "I mean, we are friends, and yeah. But that's personal and I don't want to share that with you. But that doesn't mean I hate you or anything." Hinata has a finger raised, his eyes narrowing. "I don't hate you at all. And you can tell me anything you want." Nagito lifts his head from his knees, raising his prosthetic hand to flick the hair from his eyes. "You want to hear about me?" he asks. Hinata shrugs. "Sure." _What could you possibly be interested in?_

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow..." Nagito breathes. "Tests for my cancer."

Hinata smiles. "Komaeda, that's great!"

He can't be happy. "You think that's good luck, don't you?"

Hinata is making _that face_ again. "It isn't? Komaeda, your illnesses have-"

"Gotten better? I know. In fact, the doctor who diagnosed me was sued for malpractice and got their license revoked. My new doctor said their diagnosis was completely wrong. That should be good luck too, right?" he raises a hand to push more hair out of his eyes. "Well, yeah."

"You know I'm still sick though, right? Just in a different way. I still have cancer, just a different form. I'm still dying, only _slowly_ now." He hugs his knees again, he can feel his face getting warm. "I'm sorry you and the Foundation spent so much time on me, because making sure I lived was the worst luck I've ever had."

"Komaeda, you can't be serious! I already told you, I want you around." Hinata snapped. "I know you meant well, and I really do appreciate your pity and kindness, but isn't that selfish?"

Hinata does not deny this, nor does he agree. Instead he asks, "Have you told your therapist about all this? "

He nods. "She tells me I'm not scum and it's okay to want to die, but we should work on it." He laughs. "Just like the doctors treating my cancer do."

"Funny, when everyone supposedly hates you. Maybe because they don't." Hinata says. Nagito laughs. It _is _funny. "I mean, you can't die yet. I haven't been your friend for long enough." _Right, my... friend. _"And... yeah." Hinata stumbles. "I would... like to see where this friendship goes. And be there for you so you can get better." He smiles. "Because we're... friends...?" Nagito asks.

"Yeah. We're... friends."

Hinata grows quiet and looks the other way. Nagito can feel his face warming up. There is still relaxing spa music in the room. "Friends who do stuff like handshakes?" Nagito asks, his face is burning now, hands grabbing for non existent folds in his jeans. "Yeah." Hinata says, still avoiding him. "But... we could upgrade to a rub on the shoulder or even a hug if you want."

Nagito smiles. "I will keep that in mind."

Hinata pauses, the closed handheld in his lap.

"If you want, I could go with you to your doctor's appointments." he offers. "You're welcome to, if you'd like to waste your time in such a depressing atmosphere with someone like me."

"Yeah actually, I would. So... see you tomorrow?"

Nagito nods.

Hinata reopens the handheld, the screen lighting up to display the pixelated world. Nagito leans into him, hoping that perhaps he won't notice, but if he does, he'll be okay with it. A smile creeps upon his tired face; their shoulders are touching. "You could get the other version, and then we could play together." Hinata says, his eyes not moving from the screen. Nagito is looking at him. _Is it enough? _"That would be nice..." he says with a smile._ "_Because you can't get all the pokemon in one game. You need both, but I need shinies and you're so lucky you could help." Hinata still refuses to look at him. His face also appears to be warm. "Ah, even if for a game, if I get to be of use to you, nothing could possibly make me-"

"Good, because I need a sandshrew real bad." Hinata interrupts. He looks at Nagito with a smirk. Nagito leans in further. "Thank you," he mumbles. Because he's taking advantage of Hinata's kindness. Hinata, who knows more about him than his designated therapist, who's brimming with hope and talent. He's so _stupid and useless, _but Hinata _puts up with him._

"What?"

"Ah, nothing." He smiles and laughs as Hinata shows him how to catch a pixellated monster. _Worthless, worthless, worthless worthless worth-_

A voice calls to them and they both look up to see a therapist Nagito has seen around; it's time for Hinata's appointment. _Don't go._ Hinata folds up the handheld and pockets it, standing up. and offering Nagito a hand. He grips him tightly, before Hinata reminds him, "Komaeda, let go." He agrees with a smile.

Owada, Kuzuryuu, Souda, and Sonia are here. He didn't even notice them come in. The spa music is still playing. He thanks Hinata for showing him Pokemon, and promises to get him a shiny sandshrew.


	3. Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for someone for a Danganronpa Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr a few years ago!

Future Foundation's Christmas Party. Because even at the end of the world, you have to have hope for a new year. You have to smile and laugh and wear tacky sweaters, and yes it's cheesy but Makoto Naegi insists.

He's not the best at socialising, so Nagito Komaeda is standing in a corner of the dimly lit office ballroom, string lights with bulb covers shaped like snowflakes overhead, speakers playing holiday songs everyone knows from half a century ago. He's wearing a sweater that Naegi got him - it's red and a tad itchy and it has a reindeer on it and it says "Reining in the Holiday Cheer". He has a red solo cup filled with a soft drink in one hand, and watches the other members mingle. It's really loud here. He's garbage, he's trash, why is he here. Of course, it's an honour to be working with Future Foundation but-  
"Komaeda!" It's Hajime Hinata, and Nagito almost drops his drink. "Hey, Hinata-kun." he says with a smile as the man approaches him. Hinata also has a tacky sweater on (thank you, Naegi). It has brightly coloured stitched lights on it, that actually light up. It's... cute on him.

"How are you? I saw you hiding over here by yourself." Hinata says. "I'm people watching." Nagito says with a laugh. Future Foundation was a mistake. "Well, I can't force you to join in, but it would make me happy if you did." Hinata says with another smile. He loves that smile. "Ah, if I'm with Hinata-kun, then of course." Nagito says, a little bit of pink in his pale cheeks as he finishes his drink, quickly disposing of his cup. "I would love to spend the rest of the evening at this little party with my best friend." Hinata says. Best friend? Best friend? A pit opens up in his stomach as he follows Hinata over to where all the action is. Naegi sees them and waves, Nagito happy to wave back. There are other faces he knows; some from his nerding over Hope's Peak. Others, he has yet to be acquainted with; he wonders what talents they have. He's sure they are amazing, and more valuable to the Foundation than luck.

"Do you have any new year's plans, Komaeda?" Hinata asks him suddenly. Nagito looks at him blankly, not sure what to say. "Um... no." He admits, his eyes lowering to the ground. "I want to help Future Foundation, of course. Work hard, create hope..." he laughs it off. Hinata doesn't really care. "That's good, I guess. I know you already do that, so," Hinata says, as he looks the other way, avoiding eye contact with Nagito. "I guess I can tell you, but you know, I've had my eye on someone special and..." Nagito drowns out the rest of his words. He's not good enough, he's trash, he's garbage, of course. "So I guess I'll see what happens." Hinata says, looking at him with a grin. A part of him wonders if Hinata is talking about himself, but that's foolish, right? Why would Hinata feel attraction to him?

"I would be happy to help you, Hinata-kun." Nagito grins, trying to hide his pain and confusion. Hopefully all the loud music and bright holiday lights will assist in his facade. "Oh really?" Hinata asks. "Yes... really." Nagito says back. "Mistletoe then." Hinata says. Nagito blinks, his hands in his dress pant pockets now. The neck of this itchy sweater is starting to irritate him. "What?"

"Yeah, there has to be one around here somewhere," Hinata muses as a song ends and a song about how fantastic snowy weather is begins. "Maybe... I'll meet my person there." Nagito bites his lip - of course! He wants Hinata to be happy, and what a silly, childish, yet ultimately good use for his luck. Nagito looks around, wondering who would be drawn in. Who could he help pair with Hinata? Who will it chose?

He's not one for office politics so he doesn't know who's single. Gender shouldn't be an issue as Hinata is openly bisexual. And– why on earth is he thinking about this? Hinata is staring at him. "You look so serious, Komaeda. Don't worry... it's just a Christmas party. Relax!" he says. He has a valid point. That's how it works. "Right." Nagito offers his hand, his heart skipping as he looks forward to Hinata's touch. But really, it's only to lead him through the crowd. Hinata takes it. Never let go. His heart is heavy. They swarm through the crowd of Future Foundation members. He recognises some of their faces, he knows some of their names. There's a cute girl who's short and wears glasses here, a tall man with a goatee there. It will find Hinata's perfect match. How lucky that would be! How happy Hinata would be. He would be useful! Even if it kills him to watch.

"Komaeda," Hinata says, as he stops walking, tightening his grip on Nagito's hand. "Y-yes? I'm trying, Hinata-kun." Hinata laughs again, as Nagito turns back to him. Hinata has an grin on his blushed face, as he uses his other hand to point above them - oh god, it's the mistletoe. This is the worst luck. "Relax," Hinata says, leaning in. His heart is racing, this isn't right. How unfortunate, now Hinata is miserable. Hinata whispers in his ear, raising his hands to cusp his pale face. "It's you... it's always been you, Komaeda." Nagito can't help but stare. "Hi-Hinata-kun, you can't be serious, there are many other people here." He smiles. "Why would you want me?"

"Because, there's no one else here who looks so adorable in a reindeer sweater like you do." Hinata laughs, leaning into kiss him. Nagito closes his eyes, his arms finding their way around his waist; it's quick, but sweet. "Like I said, it's always been you." Hinata laughs. Nagito hasn't let go of him yet.


End file.
